


The Lptop of Prrow

by NorthernSparrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Meta, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow





	The Lptop of Prrow

Dean revved the Impala, savoring its throaty roar as he charged it down the highway. Everything was feeling good; a solid hunt behind them, Sam in a great mood and even singing along to the tape player, Dean felt in a pretty great mood too, and they even had Cas along as well. Dean eyed his angel friend in the rear-view mirror. Cas met his gaze with a hint of a smile. It was good to have him along these days. Cas definitely provided some solid backup, and besides, it was just nice to have him around.

Dean opened his mouth, planning to say, “Hey, Cas, how you doing back there?” but an odd shudder in the ground occurred when he spoke. He found he could only utter the “Hey”. He couldn’t seem to get out the next word. C-s… Cs… how did it go?

“Csss?” he whispered. His friend looked to him in the mirror, frowning in concern.

“Cstiel,” the elder brother mumbled. Something seemed wrong with the motor vehicle, too. No longer the model it should be, it shrunk, slowed, not its correct Chevrolet model now, no, but something else…. Which model should it be? Chevrolet Imp… Imp-l-.... _Impl_ , thought the elder brother. _I’m driving the Impl._

He tried to get his brother’s eye. “Sm!” the elder Winchester yelled. “Sm, Cs. Something’s wrong with the Impl. Something’s wrong with everything -  something’s very wrong.”

“Den,” intoned the younger brother, struggling to pronounce the word. “D-n — De-n — Den —“

“Den, Sm,” spoke the winged friend from behind. “We’ve lost the first letter of the ‘lph’bet. Or, I should correct myself — _Sprrow’s_ lost the first letter.”

“Wut?” growled Den. “Who?”

Den’s winged friend frowned once more. “Sprrow. The fic writer. I believe Sprrow’s computer's lost the first letter. The one positioned on the left, the one before B. I’m sorry but I think, woefully enough, Sprrow must buy one new lptop before she writes further in her fics. Believe it or not, her keys’ve got true grooves worn in them, she’s written such millions upon millions of words in the recent five yrs! To fix it would require five hundred forty US currency units. This is nigh impossible.” Cs held quiet one moment, thinking. “No more winged beings like me..." he intoned quietly. "There will only be demons now.” Then he commenced to become wispy.

“Cs!” cried Den. “Nooo! Don’t go wispy!”

“Cn’t help it,” whispered Cs, wispifying more. “I’m only 'ngel' now, nothing more. Ngels go wispy.”

“Oh, -hit!” interrupted the younger brother, now identified only with “M”. “One more letter down!” he cried.

“Which one?” growled Den to “M”.

“The one before T!” cried M. “ The key which dwelt directly to the right of the other key! Both died on the lptop of –p-rrow!”

Den, Ctiel & M looked ‘round.

“It be time,” intoned Ctiel. “Prrow must let go of money, huge pile of money, enough to get one completely new lptop.”

“You think?” replied Den. “Time for…”

Ctiel nodded. “’Prrow need one Mcbook Ir. Only with one Mcbook Ir might the current fic continue.”

And with a great rush of wind and the sudden heavenly chorus of a host of angels, it was so; Sparrow had purchased a Macbook Air and the letters A and S were once again usable. “And maybe now she’ll finally write the next chapter,” grumbled Dean. “Even if she is frickin’ broke now, and very sorry for the delay.”

 


End file.
